A N N U O
by xx.Risk
Summary: Vampire   Kharon, son of the first vampire, Abel, finds himself depending on a feeble girl to continue his life of undeath. Somehow, she hold the key to his survival. However, neither of two could care less what happens to the other. Or do they?


A N N U O

_Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

**v i n c u l u m**

Busy weeknights in Boulder City, Nevada were far and few in-between at the small restaurant that sat atop the waters of Lake Mead. A long, cherry oak dock stretched out across the glassy, evening water of the marina, it's planks polished and well kept to the owner's strict orders. Tall, black poles towered over those that did set foot onto the dock, their perfectly round, glass bulbs lighting the area around them. Strings of black wire and smaller glass bulbs were strung from one lamppost to the next. On the horizon, the occasional white, red, or green light would zip past, with the distant whir of the boat's engine. But not one turned toward the small alcove where tinted, tall glass windows stared out across the serene waters.

Boulder City was a small, tight-knit town where most everyone knew one another, and thrived from the visitors that came for Hoover Dam, or Las Vegas, which was a short drive on US Highway 93. But the buzz that gave Boulder City it's income wasn't the same buzz that gave the quaint restaurant it's customers. No, quite honestly, it didn't even exist as far as the normal were concerned.

Unless, of course, one were to have experienced the supernatural before. This little hotspot was known as a small host bar, run by an old human geezer that was wrapped up in all sort of Supernatural underground dealings. Of course, he really didn't understand what he had his hands in, he just knew the rush he got from dealing with it. The man, known as Louis, was a collector of sorts. His little business was a host club of sorts, where his 'hired help' would keep their Supernatural guests company for the evening. The terms of the company was to stay in the sight of the 'Bouncers' at all times, and if there was any injury or touching done upon the hostesses or hosts, it would certainly come out of the bill.

The name of this restaurant?

Alvise.

-x-

The water that kept Alvise afloat was not as glassy as it often was. A rare storm had began it's rampage on the desert terrain of Southern Nevada, and all of Boulder City and Clark County were in flash flood warning. Yet the building seemed perfectly balanced, despite the rippling water and clashing thunder around it. Inside, things were running as smoothly as usual.

"Where the hell is Eve?" Louis was obviously in as foul a mood as ever, gimping his way out of the office door located behind the bar, and conveniently, behind a very tall, mean and rugged looking man. Louis definitely had more bark than bite, his hair was a ashen white, his face a mess of wrinkles and scars. His attire was plain, a casual violet colored button up shirt, with a pair of dark gray slacks. He held a cane in his left hand, the head of it thick silver, formed into the shape of a wolf. "EVE." His snarl echoed through the bar area, and beckoned by his angry cries, a rather tall, wire framed girl scrambled her way past the barkeep and her angry manager. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun, her clothes wrinkled. Overall, the usually kept together and neat Eve looked like she'd just braved the storm outside for the whole trip there.

Louis paid no mind to the young woman's appearance.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Eve tried her best not to flinch as his whiskey tarnished breath washed through her senses, she silently wished he'd mind his own space.

"I'm sorry, sir, my car broke down and I-"

"No excuses!" He roared impatiently, sweeping his hand to usher her into his office. She flinched. The office was never a good sign. As she stepped inside, she exhaled slowly, finally starting to relax. Normally, Louis would chew her out and she'd be set on her way. He had a short attention span, for the most part. "Sit." He ordered. … That definitely wasn't a usual. Eve jumped somewhat as his voice cracked through the air again. "I. Said. SIT." The wood of his cane smacked the back of her legs, and Eve collapsed into the chair next to her as he turned to fish something out of the mini-bar beside his desk. Rubbing her calves, the woman grumbled soft curses under her breath, peering at his back as turned back to her again, holding a small needle in his hand. He peered at it's blue contents silently, flicking the container to clear it of air. Eve felt her stomach drop. What on earth was he…?

"Er… Sir?" He didn't flinch at her inquiry. She swallowed, glancing uneasily to the door. If she yelled, would anyone come? She glanced back to her boss, feeling the blood drain from her face. "Wh-"

"We have a very… _important_ guest coming tonight, Evianne." The use of her full name unsettled her. She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the needle as he reached forward, demanding her hand silently. As she shakily lifted her arm, he flicked his wrist, turning her arm over so the soft, lighter flesh of her underarm was revealed. He pressed his thumb to her arm, searching for the entry point. "And because of this, we have to take extra precautions…"

"For…?""Him." She flicked her gaze up, staring at him. The moment she was distracted, Louis pressed the needled deep into her arm. She yelped as he pressed the fluid into her arm, a chilled, painful sensation filling her arm, and spreading slowly to her chest. She began to shake, her body trembling as he turned, tossing the needle in the waste bin. She wrapped her arms around herself, listening as he explained further. She felt like she was submerged in ice water. "The one coming to visit is Abel's son himself." Eve felt her body go colder, if that was at all possible. Was she dying?

"B-but, wouldn't th-that make him…?" She didn't quite like what this… 'Safety precaution' was doing to her words, much less her body.

"Yes." Louis replied coldly. "Kharon, eldest son of Abel, and current reigning lord of the entire Vampire population is paying a visit to our humble abode to discuss matters with a general stationed in the area. You are to stay at his side through his entire visit, and you are to do _whatever_ he requests. Do you understand…?"

"E-Everything…?" Something resembling fear flashed through Evianne's normally brave teal gaze, and she hardly noticed her body's temperature returning to normal with the presence of fear. Only once before had Louis ever given such an order, and the last time he had, she'd almost died. Thoughtfully, she touched a hand to the space just above her heart, where an odd marking sat atop her breast. As she did so, she felt dread set upon her. Louis watched her silently, showing no remorse for his words.

"You'll get three times your normal pay tonight, plus his tip." Her gaze lifted to him. Evianne had been saving up to get out of town and to attend school somewhere closer to her mother's family. After a moment, she nodded slowly.

"I… understand."

"Good. You're expected in the VIP room to greet he and his entourage. Your partner for this evening is already there. Don't leave her in there too long, let's remember how skittish Sara really is…" Evianne nodded absently, seeming lost in her thoughts. She got up, quietly dismissing herself, and hurried into the back room designated for hostesses. As the door slammed behind her, she sank to the floor against it, letting out a long sigh as she drew her knees to her chest. Shaking arms wrapped her knees as she buried her face into her arms.

"What am I going to do…?"

_**A / N ; ;**_

**Hello lovers. (:**

**I suppose this is the first story I've put up with this pen name, mmm? I'm going to move this one to a new account once it's able to upload and publish. And I'm not sure how I feel about the other two stories I have on here. **

**Well. I do hope you all take a liking to it. And I also hope I explained things well enough to interest you, and hook you for the next installment~? **

**For those who are wondering, this is a Vampire love story. No, we're not talking Twilight. I've been writing a story with a friend of mine for a few years now, just free writing with basically the same characters in different genres, and I came up with a plot similar to this one. And my mind has been wandering with it as of late, and I wanted to try posting it and such. C:**

**As for when the next Chapter will be up~**

**Perhaps by tonight?**

**I'm really excited to introduce my grumpy Kharon to you all. **


End file.
